narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adamantine Sealing Chains
huh ? These chains look like Kushina's technique don't you think? --UchihaGlenn (talk) 21:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Kushina's chains have spikes on them. Those are normal chains in that picture. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Dont you think that this image is better?, cause as it was said, Kushina's chains have spikes and the page's image dont have... -----> Barrier Same technique as the chain, or a new technique derived from it? Omnibender - Talk - 03:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming the barrier was erected by one of them after she restrained the Kyubi. I doubt the chains have that effect--Cerez365 (talk) 13:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure. Minato brought Kushina and said to her "gotta put up a barrier", and then the chains appeared. The barrier also looks to run along the chains, which the crossing chains being the boundaries of the barrier. Omnibender - Talk - 16:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::you have a point. It'd make more sense then that Kushina erected it or the chains were just used as the parameters for the seal--Cerez365 (talk) 16:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So i'm going to resurrect this because i just saw the part again where this all happened I actually think Kushina was the one to erect the barrier http://www.narutoverse.org/Naruto/503/13/ Look carefully at the bottom right side of the page --Cerez365 (talk) 16:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :What I've been saying since the beginning. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Shape Manipulation Question: Isn't the chakra chain a form of form shape manipulation? shouldn't that be added in the article as well? It even surprases the rasengan... Peruzka (talk) 21:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Naruto I was confused when Naruto fought the Kyuubi in his subconscious, isn't the strings that bind the Kyuubi because of the seal or that's Kushins's jutsu? --Ilnaruto me 14:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :That was Kushina using the chains.--Cerez365™ 14:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. I misunderstood the manga ^=^ --Ilnaruto me 14:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Seal shouldn't another page be brought up from this one as a related technique, sealing technique specificaly. something like a chakra chain(s) seal, cause nine tails inside kushina had these chakra chains as the seal, 4 tails when shown had chakra chains and spikes restraining it. and kushina's uzumaki clan was known for their sealing techniques. maybe the page should be made, any thoughts? (talk) 08:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're assuming that what Tobi is using is the same thing as Kushina's? I think we need more information on what's going on before we can do that. Though I'm not entirely sure how/why the Uzumaki would come into the chain bit.---Cerez365™ 14:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan I think that this technique is related to the rinnegan since it was used by Tobi. He stated that Nagato also used it but to a much lower level in power. I'm just speculating (and please noone delete this) that Kushina may have had the rinnegan. She is an uzumaki and its proven that nagato was a distant descendant of the clan plus the uzumaki are close relatives to the senju who, as we all know, are directly descended from the sage of six paths. This is a very small possibility but it could also be a variation of the creation of all things technique since it seems to manifest the chains not concentrate chakra into regular metal ones. --Otokage (talk) 17:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Otokage :Chakra Chains (Outer Path). :As far as we know, Kushina does not possess the Rinnegan, she has normal eyes. They're not like the Sharingan where the person's eyes look normal when deactivated. The rest of your statement is a shot in the dark.--Cerez365™ 17:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course it's shot in the dark if it's just a speculation but i was merely submitting a thought about a relatively simple looking technique. I know it's rather useless if Kushina actually did have the rinnegan but I was just stating all the possibilities. I think the talk pages are a bit limited by the fact that no many people submit their own thoughts (as long as they have a base of sorts to balance them on) Anyway I guess we'll just have to wait and see if anything else is revealed about her. (talk) 18:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Otokage :Talk pages are to be used to discuss how to improve the article, not to discuss its subject. Omnibender - Talk - 20:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Fuinjutsu This should be classed as Fuinjutsu. The chains are able to be added to a seal, as seen in Kushina's seal how it used the chains to hold down Kurama. She was able to apply chakra chains to the seal and increase its power. Skarrj (talk) 15:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Why is it listed as its jutsu debut in the upcoming game?--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 08:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Take a wild guess. Omnibender - Talk - 10:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That listed jutsu must be removed from the Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 page. The same happens with Water Gun Technique and Chakra Chains. That's my point of view. See you, man!. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 22:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Where has common sense gone? Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) fuuinjutsu Why ain't this one again? I know that generally fuuinjutsu = a formula/diagram used to seal and unseal stuff into/from stuff. But Killer B made it clear that even immobilizing techniques fall into that category, like his ink technique, so why not this?--Elveonora (talk) 13:13, February 6, 2014 (UTC) @sysops, Cerez, Seel, the hot guy, anyone: bump. I'm almost positive this is a kekkei genkai now, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be a fuuinjutsu.--Elveonora (talk) 14:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :If we list this as a fūinjutsu, does that not mean that every technique that can restrain someone would by default be a fūinjutsu such as Ino's Chakra Hair Trap Technique? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:30, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It's Fūinjutsu because it seals the beasts inside the statue with that anchor-like chain, doesn't it? Not because of how the chains can restrain beasts. Seelentau 愛議 14:33, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm the one who ask :P if this Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold is any indication, then /shrugs--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::We don't know how that technique ends, though... Seelentau 愛議 15:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's a good point. But your support the chains to be a fuuinjutsu, right?--Elveonora (talk) 22:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Kushina's seal was (in part at least) composed of Chakra Chains, which were shown to restrain Kurama within her subconsciousness, thus completing the seal. Also, Binding does not = Sealing. When an individual is sealed there are accompanied properties, such as an inability to be summoned afterwards and the loss of consciousness (while sealed). The Sunagakure Cloth Sealing method, by itself, was not sealing. Only when a sealing tag was applied was it actually - Otherwise it was just a form of cloth restriction. Just like how Gaara's Sand binding wasn't sealing unless it used outside Fuinjutsu/Juinjutsu. But back on topic... Kushina used the Chakra Chains as part of her seal which contained Kurama so it CAN be used as a Fuinjutsu. Skarrj (talk) 07:58, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :So you think B would have used then some sealing tag on the ink?--Elveonora (talk) 11:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Damaging Guruguru's Wood Release The article said it can damage a Wood Release like Sage Art: True Several Thousand Hands. We already made an article for Guruguru's version, we need to change it.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 18:07, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Name According to Storm Revolution is Seal http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxBC8aAO65g Lycropath (talk) 21:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Two things First thing is Karin are not user of this technique stated twice in 4th DB (At a glance, I can see that Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains (金剛封鎖, Kongō Fūsa) are described as a hiden jutsu of the Uzumaki clan. Karin isn't listed as a caster, so her sealing chains are obviously of a different variety. - FF-Suzaku). And second one comes from that trainslation it is hiden. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 07:59, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Orochimaru said she was using the same tecnique as Kushina but. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:10, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope he said same power as Kushina's if i recall correctly, and DB stated that she(Karin) uses some kind of fragment of this jutsu, i think her chains has same relation to this jutsu as first two stages of rasengan to complete one, or like rasengan to FRS. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 08:15, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sasuke isn't listed as a user of Perfect Susano'o despite clearly showing it in the manga. Karin used the exact same technique that Kushina did.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 08:25, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::No this is not same, Karin is not listed as user and stated in databook why she isn't user, there is explanation that says about her technique and states it as incomplete(fragment). ./ Rage gtx (talk) 08:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It is the same technique! Same usage too. All Karin doesn't have is the barrier portion of the technique.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 08:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Meh, is(i said above) second stage(Rotation, and Force) - considered as Rasengan? DB have revealed that Karin doesn't do this technique, element of mistake(like with Sasuke and Hashirama and ect.) taken off by further explanation. So it is not same. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 08:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :: That comparison doesn't work though. Rasengan and its stages look and act fundamentally different. Karin and Kushina's chains looked exactly alike and Orochimaru even said Karin awoke the same power Kushina had.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 08:50, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::A resengan is similar to a Big Ball Rasengan but its not the same. Orochimaru studied the Uzumaki clan and he said the same power as Kushina, not similar or variation. Its a classic case of the databook contradicting the manga. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:00, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::@'SuperSaiyaMan', Oro words most likely mean that due same type of special Uzumaki chakra Kushina and Karin can manifest chakra chains, but this is not the case. Page called Adamantine Sealing Chains - Kongō Fū'''sa only one who used this technique is Kushina. Another example is due their Uchiha heritage Sasuke has natural ability to use fire - does this make newborn Sasuke user fireball technique? Does this mean that if Sasuke can use fireball he automatically gain agility to use great fire annihilation? Last and most funny thing you are implying that Karin somehow awoke '''Hiden ("secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans) technique? :::@'Sarutobii2' and? Oro by power most likely can mean Karin's chains, not technique. About Rasengan and BB Rasengan Rasengan - techniques are same difference only in quantity of chakra(and name) ./Rage gtx (talk) 09:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :: But here's the thing. The manga called it the exact same technique and power. Just because the databook did an oversight doesn't deny what Karin has. Manga, primary source, says its the exact same technique and power as Kushina. Thus, case closed.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 09:10, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nope it is not. In both MP and MS tranlation there was single power(not technique) word, i didn't have viz tho, and i doubt that you have japanese issue so it is not closed, not even in bit. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:17, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Now you're arguing with semantics. The manga showed it was the exact same technique. Orochimaru said it was the exact same technique/power. Rage, Karin has it. Case closed.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 09:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::SaiyaMan, no offence but are you blind? Manga shoved us Karin using chains, Oro said same power as Kushina and power-chikara=/=technique-jutsu, then we have DB that stated "Adamantine Sealing Chains - hiden jutsu of the Uzumaki clan user Kushina Uzumaki and writen in addition that Karin's chains is incomplete fragment of this technique" So no Karin isn't user unless you are talking about fanon ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Rage is correct. It says that Karin got a grasp of this technique, she can't use it to its fullest. I think an article for her chain technique would be better. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:46, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Question Why is this technique classified as Fūinjutsu? Does it say it is in the fourth databook or are we assuming it is because is has "sealing" in the name? And secondly, is it necessary to have 2 images of the technique in the infobox? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC)